1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus that analyzes components contained in fluid and a stirring method thereof, more specifically, relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus that analyzes chemical components contained in blood, urine, etc., of human.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic analyzing apparatus covers biochemical test items and immunoserological test items. The automatic analyzing apparatus dispenses a test sample and a reagent corresponding to a test item for the test sample into a reaction container, and measures the change in color tone and turbidity due to reaction of a mixture by measurement of transmission light, thereby obtaining the densities and enzyme activities of various components in the test sample.
This automatic analyzing apparatus measures a test item selected for a test from among a plurality of test items that are measurable based on the setting of analysis conditions for each test sample. When the rotationally moving reaction container stops, a sample-and-reagent dispensing probe dispenses the sample and a reagent for the test item into the reaction container. After the sample and the reagent are dispensed, a stir piece stirs the mixture of the sample and the reagent in the reaction container when the reaction container stops. After the mixture is stirred, a photometric part measures the mixture in the rotationally moving reaction container. The sample-and-reagent dispensing probe is cleaned every time dispensing ends, the stir piece is cleaned every time stirring ends, and the reaction container is cleaned every time mixture measurement ends. The sample-and-reagent dispensing probe, the stir piece, and the reaction container are repeatedly used for measurement every time cleaning ends.
Meanwhile, a method for stirring a mixture is, for example, moving a stir piece attached to the tip of a motor from above into a reaction container while the reaction container is stopping, and rotating the stir piece to stir a mixture in the reaction container. Moreover, a method of moving a stir piece disposed to the tip of a thin metal plate, on whose both faces piezoelectric elements are bonded, from above into a reaction container and vibrating the stir piece to stir a mixture in the reaction container is also known (Japanese Patent No. 3135605).
However, the automatic analyzing apparatus required to process a number of tests (obtained by multiplying the number of test samples by the number of test items) at high speeds cannot sufficiently stir a mixture while a reaction container is stopping in a case where, for example, the mixture contains a test sample or reagent with high viscosity. Consequently, a problem of deterioration of analysis data arises.